Bella the Singer
by FanficIsMyJam
Summary: edward leaves and bella turns into a famous pop singer, then the Cullens see her on T.V. This is my first fanfic.


**Chapter 1**

 **Dear readers, this is a story about bella after her leaves. She gets over him, but she still love him and misses them. So bella is a famous pop singer. The songs that she sings let's pretend she wrote them and if the song is sung by a boy let's pretend she sings them.**

 **EPOV**

We were sitting in our living room in our new house. It's been the worst 12 years of my life, since we left Bella we have fallen apart. Rosalie and emmett, jasper and alice, and me moved away to live on our own. We all acted differently. Rosalie didn't look in the mirror anymore, Emmett didn't wrestle, Alice didn't go shopping as much, Jasper just took care of alice, Carlisle worked as much as possible, and esme would clean and fix the garden, but we all heard her dry sobbing several times. We are having a family reunion, because everyone moved away. I will only staying for a year or two then I will move away. After going hunting we all sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Alice was exciting to see a concert. Honestly I could care less that their was a consert that alice, and rosalie were excited. " Now give it up for Bella," great ( note the sarcasm) the singer's name was bella. Then my angel stepped onto the the stage. Me and my whole family gasped as she smiled and waved to the huge crowd. She had beautiful, wavy, waist length mahogany hair, her eyes were a topaz color. I listened to my families thoughts

 _My lil sis is a singer and a vampire OMFG- emmet_

 _She is prettier than me - Rosalie_

 _OMG- carlisle, alice, esme, jasper_

Then bella on the shouted "Hello New York! This is my new new single I Got You ( **Bebe Rexha)**

I can see you hurting

I've been through the same thing

Baby, don't you worry, I got you

I just wanna know you

Tell me all your secrets

Lookin' like you need it

[Refrain]

Cause I got you, you, oh

You, I got you, I got you

Cause I got you, you, oh

You, I got you, I got you

[Chorus]

We can get high, oh, nah-nah-nah

We can get low, oh, nah-nah-nah

Let me be your friend

Baby, let me in

Tell you no lies, oh, nah-nah-nah

We can get lost, oh, nah-nah-nah

Take it all off, oh, nah-nah-nah

Let me be your friend

Baby, let me in

Give it to me all, oh, nah-nah-nah

[Verse 2]

Tell me what you're thinkin'

Always over thinkin'

I just wanna love you, I got you

Don't have to be so guarded

Let's finish what we started

It's all I ever wanted

[Refrain]

Cause I got you, you, oh

You, I got you, I got you

[Chorus]

We can get high, oh, nah-nah-nahWe can get low, oh, nah-nah-nah

Let me be your friend

Baby, let me in

Tell you no lies, oh, nah-nah-nah

We can get lost, oh, nah-nah-nah

Take it all off, oh, nah-nah-nah

Let me be your friend

Baby, let me in

Give it to me all, oh, nah-nah-nah

[Refrain]

Cause I got you, you, oh

You, I got you, I got you

[Bridge]

I'd do the time for you

Tell a lie for you

Yeah, baby, that's what I do

I'd walk the line for you

Take a shot for you

Yeah, baby, that's what I do

Cause I got you, it's true

I'd die for you, I'd die for you

I got you

[Chorus]

We can get high, oh, nah-nah-nah

We can get low, oh, nah-nah-nah

Let me be your friend

Baby, let me in

Tell you no lies, oh, nah-nah-nah

We can get lost, oh, nah-nah-nah

Take it all off, oh, nah-nah-nah

Let me be your friend

Baby, let me in

Give it to me all, oh, nah-nah-nah

[Refrain]

Cause I got you, you, oh

You, I got you, I got you

I got you, you, oh

You, I got you, I got you, I got…"

"That is Bella Omg," Emmett exclaimed. "I wonder if that was about edward," esme asked.

"Ok next song!" She yelled ( **Meghan Trainor - I'm a Lady)**

 **I talk with a mouth full (uh-huh)**

 **But I couldn't be sweeter**

 **Yep, I'm a cutie in my own way**

 **I won't play, follow the leader**

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **And I don't look like them (But I ain't worried about it)**

 **I don't talk like them (But I ain't worried about it)**

 **I know I'm a gem**

 **I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it**

 **'Cause I'm a lady**

 **[Chorus]**

 **'Cause I'm a lady**

 **Come on! I'm a, I'm a lady**

 **All my girls, show them you're a lady**

 **Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady**

 **[Verse 2]**

 **I know I laugh too loud**

 **And I might cry too much**

 **To all those judgy eyes**

 **I got a whole lotta love**

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **'Cause I don't look like them (But I ain't worried about it)**

 **I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it)**

 **I know I'm a gem**

 **I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it**

 **'Cause I'm a lady**

 **[Chorus]**

 **'Cause I'm a lady**

 **Yeah, I'mma, I'm a lady**

 **All my girls, show them you're a lady**

 **Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady**

 **All my girls, show them you're a lady**

 **Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady**

By now everyone was dancing and singing

 **[Bridge]**

 **And I'm pretty, pretty cute and I'm pretty smart**

 **And when I break it down, it's a work of art**

 **And if you feel the same, can you participate?**

 **I wanna see you shake, I wanna hear you say**

 **And I'm pretty, pretty cute and I'm pretty smart**

 **And when I break it down, it's a work of art**

 **And if you feel the same, can you participate?**

 **I wanna see you shake, I wanna hear you say**

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **And I don't look like them**

 **I don't talk like them**

 **But I know I'm a gem**

 **I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it**

 **'Cause I'm a lady**

 **And I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it)**

 **I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it)**

 **I know I'm a gem**

 **I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it**

 **'Cause I'm a lady**

 **[Chorus]**

 **(Yeah) 'cause I'm a lady**

 **(Hey yeah, hey yeah)**

 **I'mma, I'mma lady**

 **All my girls, show them you're a lady**

 **Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady**

 **All my girls, show them you're a lady**

 **Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady**

Wow she can sing rang in everyone's mind

"DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT!" she yelled and the crowd went wild.

" NOW THIS SONG IS FOR Hotel Transylvania 2!"

Oh, He'll buy me a thorn before he'll buy me a rose

Be covered in dirt before I'm covered in gold

He's trying it on, yeah, he's ticking me off

Say what you want but I won't ever be told

Cause I'm in love with a monster

[Verse 2: Camila]

Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind

But without you, boy, I'd be bored all the time

No, I don't really care for the same conversation

Got everything I need and I'd rather be chasing

Chasing love, with a monster

[Chorus: Normani & Lauren & (Ally) & **Lauren** ]

I'm in love (I'm in love), I'm in love (I'm in love)

I'm in love with a monster

I'm in love (I'm in love), I'm in love (I'm in love)

I'm in love with a monster

 **I'm in love with a monster**

[Verse 3: Dinah & _Normani_ ]

Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace

We breaking rules like we changing the game

 _He's trying it on, and he's ticking me off_

 _Say what you want but I won't ever be told_

 _I'm in love_ with a monster

[Verse 4: Ally]

My daddy told me, I should have better taste

But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face

No, I don't really care for the lame conversation

Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing

Chasing love, with a monster

[Chorus: Normani & Lauren & (Ally) & **Lauren** ]

I'm in love (I'm in love), I'm in love (I'm in love)

I'm in love with a monster

I'm in love (I'm in love), I'm in love (I'm in love)

I'm in love with a monster

 **I'm in love with a monster**

[Bridge: Lauren & _Camila_ & (Ally) & Normani & Dinah]

Sweeter you try, they don't be getting love from it

Ain't worth a dime cause I just don't get enough from it

 _Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it_

 _Bitter the better_

(Hey, hey, hey, hey)

You make me crazy, but I love it ( _I love it, baby_ )

You make me crazy baby, but I love it ( _Baby..._ )

You make me crazy, but I love it

You make me crazy baby, but I love it

I'm in love with a monster

[Chorus: Lauren & (Ally)]

Did you know? (Did you know?) Did you know? (Did you know?)

Everybody loves a monster

Did you know? (Did you know?) Did you know? (Did you know?)

Everybody loves a monster

I'm in love with a monster

[Outro: Camila & **All** & _Dinah_ ]

I'm in love

 **I'm in love with a monster**

 **Are you in love with a monster?**

 **I'll never find another monster**

 **I wanna know, I wanna know**

 _I'm in love with a monster_

[Outro:]

Hit me, hit me, hit me

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8

"Well that was kinda wierd and ironic," emmett said. Bella was going to say something so we all shushed him." I have a song for two off my exes one of which is Jake Mitchell and he cheated on me so ,ya this song is about him!" The music started playing and Alice and Rosalie recognized it almost immediately

."I'm breaking down, gonna start from scratch,

Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch

My lips are saying good-bye

My eyes are finally dry

 _I'm not the way that I used to be_

 _I took the record off repeat_

 _It killed me, but I survived_

 _And now I'm coming alive_

I'll never be that girl again, no-oh-oh

I'll never be that girl again, no-oh-oh-oh

My innocence is wearing thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on, oh-oh-oh

Miss movin' on, oh-oh-oh, yeah

]

I broke the glass that surrounded me (surrounded me)

I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)

I was such a good girl

So fragile but no more

 _I jumped the fence to the other side, (the other side)_

 _My whole world was electrified (electrified)_

 _Now I'm now longer afraid,_

 _It's Independence Day_

(It's Independence Day)

I'll never be that girl again, no-oh-oh

I'll never be that girl again, no-oh-oh-oh

My innocence is wearing thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Everything is changing

And I never want to go back

To the way it was (the way it was)

I'm finding out who I am and who I am

From here on out is gonna be enough (gonna be enough)

Is gonna be enough...

I'll never be that girl again, no-oh-oh

 _I'll never be that girl again, no-oh-oh-oh_

My innocence is wearing thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on, oh-oh-oh (ohhhhh)

Miss movin' on, oh-oh-oh (on and on and on and on and on)

Miss movin' on, oh-oh-oh (on and on and on and on, on and on and on and on)

Miss movin' on, oh-oh-oh (hey... yeah yeah)

Yeah, I'm movin' on"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MUCH FOR COMING TO MY CONCERT I LOVE YOU AND NOW BYE NEW YORK," she yelled as she blew a kiss and walked backstage.


End file.
